One of the Protected
by Rashaka
Summary: Why does Vegita hate Kakorott? A peak into the motivations of a killer-turned-defender. NOT A TYPICAL VEGITA STORY!


I've been thinking about this for days now, and I've finally pinpointed the exact reason for my hate of Kakarrot

Side Note: I've noticed that in some fanfics I read Vegeta is portrayed as talking in short, simple sentences, and thinking the same way.I think this gives the incorrect impression that Vegeta is stupid.On the contrary to that, in the anime they've said outright and they've showed in action: Vegeta is incredibly hotheaded, but he's nobody's fool.I think that it's reasonable for him to talk in a short, clipped tone because most of the time (all, really) he simply doesn't like who he's talking to.He is also rude due to his arrogance, and he feels that he shouldn't have to deign to speak to the mere commoners being as he is a prince. HOWEVER, I don't think he would think to himself the same way.Vegeta is a prince, and even though he was taken by Freeza fairly young, I'd imagine that as a prince (before and under Freeza) he was given a good education, including how to speak well.It's for that reason that in this stream-of-consciousness fanfic, Vegeta thinks to himself in sentences that have more than five words apiece.It's not OOC.

Also keep in mind that in Vegeta's mind the importance of certain things are overblown, and thus his outlook is not always an entirely rational one.

I cannot lay claim to Dragon Ball Z, but do you think that if I somehow lay claim to Vegeta's training shirt he could be forced to take it off when I went to collect?

One of the Protected  
By Rashaka

I've been thinking about this for days now, and I've finally pinpointed the exact reason for my hate of Kakarrot.

It was actually started when Bulma, my— hm….. not exactly my wife… more than my girlfriend…and 'mate' makes me sound like some kind of primitive animal…..well, the mother of that brat of mine I guess—anyway, when she asked me to tell her honestly why I disliked "Goku" so much.I told her Kakarrot was stronger than me, and she sighed like I was some kind of lost cause of hers or something.Bitch.I'm a prince, not anyone's _lost cause_.Anyway, I refuse to call him by that stupid Earth name.He's a Saiyan, and he _should_ be proud of it.On top of that, he is also a Supersaiyan.Legendary among our kind.He _ought_ to be a good example for that stupid kid of his and wear his true name with pleasure.

But I digress.I don't hate him because he uses a human name.Nor is what I hate exactly him, in himself.Even though he is the most annoying, not to mention stupid person on the planet (luckily for him brat Gohan has twice the brains of his father, or they'd both be doubly pathetic.)And it is not for my honor, either; honor is only one reason I have to want to show my superiority.

I have been beaten many times now in battle by that third-class imbecile, and my honor demands that I best him.Not my honor as a warrior--- even on Vegeta-sai there is not dishonor in being beaten by one who is recognized to be superior to you; it can even be an mark of distinction, if you fight a good battle against one of the greatest of opponents, and draw blood from him.

It is my honor as a prince, as the sole example of our royal line, for which in name I strive against him, my rival.My family has been the strongest of our people for over three and a half thousand years, since the first Vegeta—ironically, a female—decimated her challengers and took the throne amidst a bloody civil war.From that time on my ancestors, including the only Saiyan before Kakarrot and I to reach an evolved state, have proven themselves in combat and in intelligence to be the strongest, the smartest, and the greatest warriors on Vegeta.If there was ever another who was stronger, they were either defeated, made to teach all their secrets to the King, or married to a member in the line of succession.As time passed these actions made our bloodline stronger, faster, greater.I cannot allow Kakarrot to remain stronger than I.I must defeat him, to vindicate all my ancestors.I cannot rest while there is another Saiyan alive that is stronger than I, the last surviving representative of the royal blood.If I remain the weaker, then my claim to my birthright, even if it's only in name, is out of my reach.There can be no weaklings in the ruling House.

Nevertheless, I probably could let that sleeping dragon lie; after all, realism forces me to admit there is not a whole lot of point to fighting over a throne that no longer exists, and never will again.'A people who lose their king can still call themselves a people, but a king who loses his people can no longer call himself a king.'If that was the only thing I had to hold him to, I would have forgiven it a long time ago.Now it has only become my cover, the excuse I give those around me for my single-minded determination.The most powerful reason, though, the true cause is the one that makes me push myself harder and harder, makes me bleed, makes me test my body beyond the bounds of what anything living should endure.It is the one thing that makes my blood boil every time I see that damn goofy smile on his moronic face, and every time I watch him throw himself into battle with brainless abandon.

What I hate, what I truly resent to the deepest depths of what can arguably be called my soul, is that I have become one of the protected.

That embarrassment of a Saiyan looks at everything from a two-point world view: that which he must contest and that which he must protect.The moment I ceased being his direct foe he stopped considering me one he had to battle.And the moment I tried and failed to defeat him, I became one he had to defend.

He even managed to pass down his infuriating philosophy to his son.Gohan perceives*me* as one of those who need protection.In the last battle with Cell, it was *I* who was weak, *I* who needed to be saved.Gohan decided he should protect me, because I was not strong enough. I was a Supersaiyan, but it was not enough.It was because I needed to be protected that we all came close to death.It was because I needed to be protected that Cell almost shattered the planet.It was because I needed to be protected that I cost Gohan the use of his left arm.The prince of the most destructive race in the galaxy had to be protected by a child, and in doing so nearly ruined any chance the boy had of winning.

It was this shame, this deep, horrible shame that I can never rid myself of.To be treated as weakling, a weakling! And the horrible truth that at that moment, it was true.That is my hate. Kakarrot is the flesh and blood mark of my weakness, my pain.I will never, ever be able to forgive him that.

********************************************************  
********************************************

*********************************  
*********************

*************  
*******

  
**To fanfic readers/writers all:** I have recently been accused of writing a flame for someone.I was accused by another critic, not the author.People should realize that there is a significant difference between a scathing commentary that points out weaknesses in writing and a mindless, pointless rant of dislike.I have only ever written two of the former, and none of the latter.Allowing the review/commentary process to be part of your internet posting on a website means that as a writer you should be prepared for a possible negative response.

And please people—don't complain to someone about a review that they wrote if it wasn't even something of yours that they reviewed.It's none of your business.


End file.
